redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciples Box Expansion
The Disciples is a new expansion that was released in limited amounts at Nationals 2010, and was made available for retail sales in late September 2010. It is the thirteenth expansion released for Redemption, and the largest set released since Priests. This new expansion continued the "Box" style of expansion that began with 2009’s Thesaurus Ex Preteritus. In this form, four new cards are randomly included in each box, along with eleven random cards from previous releases. Unlike Thesaurus Ex Preteritus, however, the new cards were not printed as foils. The Disciples strengthens theme decks, including Disciples and other New Testament themes. Expansion size: 115 new cards Release style: Box Each box contains: - 4 Disciples cards - 4 Apostles cards (mostly rare or ultra rare cards) - 4 Patriarchs cards (mostly rare or ultra rare cards) - 3 Angel Wars cards (common, rare, or ultra rare cards) Retail price for a card pack is $5.00. A display box contains 24 card boxes and retails for $120.00 =Card List= Heroes *Aaron (Di) *Anna (Di) *Bartholomew (Di) *Eve (Di) *Gabriel (Di) *Guardian Angel (Di) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *Joanna (Di) *John the Baptist (Di) *Lazarus (Di) *Mary Magdalene (Di) *Matthew (Di) *Nicodemus (Di) *Philip (Di) *Simeon (Di) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Sower (Di) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *Thomas (Di) *Watchful Servant (Di) Good Enhancements *A New Commandment (Di) *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Baptism of Jesus (Di) *Behold the Lamb (Di) *Benedictus (Di) *Birth Foretold (Di) *Centurion’s Proclamation (Di) *David’s Triumph (Di) *Eli’s Sound Advice (Di) *Eve’s Descendant (Di) *Ezra’s Journey (Di) *Faith as a Mustard Seed (Di) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Di) *His Name is John (Di) *Hospitality of Martha (Di) *Job’s Faith (Di) *Kindness (Di) *Lay Down Your Life (Di) *Lifting the Curse (Di) *Magnificat (Di) *My Lord and My God (Di) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) *Passover Hymn (Di) *Resurrection (Di) *Sent Two by Two (Di) *Sons of Thunder (Di) *The Prodigal Returns (Di) *Trumpet and Sword (Di) *Wheat and Tares (Di) Evil Characters *Archelaus (Di) *Balaam (Di) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *False Teacher (Di) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Di) *King Amon (Di) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Rehoboam (Di) *Legion (Di) *Philetus (Di) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Prince of Persia (Di) *Scribe (Di) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Strong Demon (Di) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) Evil Enhancements *Arrest in Gethsemane (Di) *Beheaded (Di) *Casting Lots (Di) *Chief Priests’ Offer (Di) *Disturbing Samuel’s Spirit (Di) *Escape to Egypt (Di) *Hating the Light (Di) *Imprisoned (Di) *Judas’ Plot (Di) *Magicians’ Snakes (Di) *Massacre of Innocents (Di) *Questioning Christ (Di) *Satan Enters Judas (Di) *Self-Righteous Prayer (Di) *Suicidal Swine Stampede (Di) *Tenants Kill the Son (Di) *The Rabshakeh’s Threats (Di) *Thievery of Judas (Di) *Washing Hands (Di) *Wickedness of the Tenants (Di) *Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing (Di) *Worse than the First (Di) Lost Souls *Luke 13:25 (Di) *Luke 15:13 (Di) *Luke 15:15-16 (Di) *Luke 16:20-21 (Di) *Luke 19:10 (Di) Sites *Caesarea Philippi (Di) *Chorazin (Di) *Golgotha (Di) *Marketplace (Di) *Nazareth (Di) Artifacts *Denarius (Di) *Four-Drachma Coin (Di) *The Master’s Table (Di) *Wash Basin (Di) Covenants *The New Covenant (Di) Curses *Peter’s Curse (Di) Fortresses *Dust and Ashes (Di) *Fishing Boat (Di) *Haman’s Gallows (Di) *Herod’s Temple (Di)